Marchen Awaken Romance The Movie: Jealous Hero
This fanfiction movie takes place after Ginta's departure from MAR heaven 3 years ago. Tokyo, Toramizu Residence Arc. Ginta did really catch up to school because of Koyuki. Now they are in their last year of high school. Koyuki wake up and saw a pink stone. The stone speak and said that it is Princess Snow. Koyuki ask why did she get separated. She tell Koyuki that Allan remove her at her body and is summon to take care of Lestava while his father, the king is sick. Ginta woke up and went to Koyuki's house there he witness the stone speaking and he already knew it was Snow. A voice came speaking and telling Snow to hurry. They recognize it's Allan's voice. Ginta ask how would Snow get there immidiately. Allan said that he got a new ARM use for teleportation granted by the King of Lestava before he became sick. He also told them that the others got one too. The ARM did not get much power yet to bring more than one thing to bring that's why Snow is the only one to come. Snow then fades with GInta and Koyuki waving goodbye and said that they will going to follow after they finish the school year. When she is in the middle of the way the stone break and her body came to life again. Then she is surprised by a massive crowd of people saying that our beloved Princess came back. She meet all her teammates. Magical Roe is also there and he said that he is been revived by a girl named Lilis when he get teleported for saving her. He leads the way to the King's room. She entered and saw a very weak and very sick king. The King was glad to see her and say his last words and gave her a new ARM then he died. Snow cried a lot and use her healing pendant arm to heal him but is very late. Magical Roe told her that the King just really push himself to much to just see her. Allan said that the King died because of a Darkness Arm that put someone into a deep illness and after when that person die it's powers and it's soul will be consume by that ARM user. Snow and her friends promise the King that they will find that person and will seek revenge. Snow then meet up with Nanashi. Nanashi said that he need to get to Ice field to revive a friend. Snow ask how. Nanashi tell that he's new ARM can summon someone who die. Snow tell that can it summon her father once again. Nanashi told her that the person that die because of ghost or Darkness that is casted by the spell cannot revived. Snow and Nanashi transported to Ice field along with Alviss,Dorothy,Jack and Allan using his Andarta. Nanashi tell them to find a cracked ice with water under it. Jack find one. Nanashi ask Jack to use his new ARM that let him talk to animals. Snow and the others laugh when they new that Jack's new ARM let him talks to animals. Nanashi said to Jack that Aqua is the one that he is going to revive. Jack called a fish and asked if can they found Aqua's body. The fish nodded. A shark appears